


rise

by actuallyasweetpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BokuAka Week 2020, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince Akaashi Keiji, im p proud of this one ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato
Summary: Akaashi wanted nothing more than to throw aside the sword, cast off his identity as a prince, hug Bokuto and tug him to his feet. They could run. In the thick forest, no one would be able to find any trace of a prince, of knightly duties. But he couldn’t. Too many things weighed on Akaashi.The mantle over his shoulders. The crown on his head. The sword in his hands.The gaze of his people. The war. His father’s trust.He couldn’t shrug that off. But he couldn’t bear to lose Bokuto, either.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bokuaka Week 2020, day 9! Prompts: practice kissing/kissing lessons/truth or dare | cooking/baking | **royal au**
> 
> Thanks to [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars) for looking over this! <3
> 
> This fic has a brief reference to decapitation. DW THIS ISNT A CHARACTER DEATH FIC HHHHH If you have any questions, please feel free to shoot me a message here on ao3 or [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy!

Bright sunlight streamed in through high windows, and peals of applause filled the throne room.

Carefully, Akaashi picked up the ceremonial sword from the velvet cushion in the hands of an attendant. The hilt rested heavily in his grip. He turned to Bokuto, kneeling at the dais.

God, Bokuto. Bokuto was dressed in white, a red cape thrown over his shoulders. The proper attire for a knighting ceremony. __

Akaashi placed both hands on the jeweled pommel, blade pointed down at stone. The proper holding technique for a prince, ready to knight one of his trusted friends.

Standing in front of Bokuto’s stoic figure, Akaashi swallowed past the lump in his throat. He’d memorized the vows, even recited them for past knights.  _ But not you. Anyone but you. Fukurodani’s forces are strong enough, you don’t have to join the fray yourself. Please. _

Bokuto remained unmoving, head bowed and waiting for the vows.

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Bokuto Koutarou. Do you swear to always be charitable and defend the poor and helpless?”  _ I know you would, even without this vow. _

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to speak only the truth?”  _ You would. You’re so honest in this world that it scares me. _

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to be brave?”  _ If you were more cowardly… would you stay? _

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to never avoid dangerous paths out of fear?”  _ Stay off this path, I don’t think I can- _

“I swear.”

“Do you swear your loyalty to me, Crown Prince Akaashi Keiji of the Fukurodani Empire?”

“I swear.”

_ I know.  _

_ (I’m sorry.) _

Each vow, each “I swear” felt like a nail in the coffin. This was a death sentence, and Akaashi’s hands wielded the executioner's sword.

“Then let us begin.” Akaashi announced, lifting the sword. Slowly, he pressed the flat side of the blade to Bokuto’s left shoulder. The metal lingered, stalling for time, stalling in a world where Bokuto wasn’t a knight.

Did Bokuto know? How Akaashi wished for him to stay, how terrified he was of the war that took his siblings, the previous crown princes and princesses. How petrified he was by the possibility of it claiming his father, the king, and now Bokuto, his friend, his anchor. His love.

How unfamiliar he was with the mantle on his back, how different it was from the blankets he’d slung over his shoulders in imitation. He was a child who didn’t know any better, who was just playing at grander dreams in life. He never thought they’d actually become reality, much less like this. So grim. So disheartening.

How aware he was of the gold crown sitting on his head, dulled and dented and painted red from the falls of rolling heads that couldn’t bear its weight. He had watched the bloodstained crown clatter to a stop before each of his siblings. (It stopped before him, too.) He had watched them stoop, pick up the crown, and place it on their heads with grim resignation. (He wore it, too.) And be struck down. (How long until the crown falls again? Soon?)

Akaashi lifted the blade over Bokuto’s head, flipping the sword so the same side of the blade faced Bokuto. Gently, he touched it to Bokuto’s other shoulder.

Akaashi wanted nothing more than to throw aside the sword, cast off his identity as a prince, hug Bokuto and tug him to his feet. They could run. In the thick forest, no one would be able to find any trace of a prince, of knightly duties. But he couldn’t. Too many things weighed on Akaashi.

The mantle over his shoulders. The crown on his head. The sword in his hands.

The gaze of his people. The war. His father’s trust.

He couldn’t shrug that off. But he couldn’t bear to lose Bokuto, either.

On Bokuto’s right shoulder, the sword trembled almost imperceptibly in Akaashi’s grasp.

_ Please turn your face to me. Please remind me of your conviction, so I can hold onto mine. _

As if hearing these thoughts, Bokuto lifted his head, meeting Akaashi’s eyes and giving him a watery, but reassuring smile.

Akaashi almost broke out in a sob.

The sword lifted from Bokuto’s shoulder. It rose, the silver catching the sunlight and gleaming, the jewel-studded hilt vibrant in the beams. Then, the blade descended, like an angel gracing the world with their presence, promising deliverance instead of the damnation it truly brought.

There was another style of knighting, one that used one’s arm instead of a sword. Akaashi wished that this knighting ceremony went differently, that he could send Boktuo off differently, with the kiss of warm skin on fabric instead of the kiss of cold metal’s chill.

(But secretly, a part of Akaashi was relieved. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold himself back even if Bokuto was held at arm’s length. But now, at sword’s length, at the other end of the blade, could Akaashi really bear to knight-)

Slowly, tenderly, a blade’s kiss on the left shoulder. A kiss on the right. And now, a kiss on Bokuto’s head, an act so indulgent Akaashi never dared to perform. 

Akaashi blinked away the sudden wetness, staring at the sight of the silver blade resting among grey and black strands. Bokuto’s words still rang in his ears.  _ I swear. _

The sword left Bokuto’s head.

_ If only I had the courage that you had, then maybe I could send you off with a proper farewell, instead of this tear-stained goodbye. Maybe then I could swallow my fears, and eagerly knight you, putting all my hope and well wishes and support behind you.  _

Akaashi returned the sword to the same stance, hands folded on top of the pommel. Prince-like.

The throne room was silent, like it was holding its breath.

Akaashi didn't want to complete the knighting ceremony. His jaw was stiff, and his voice stifled. But it was inevitable. As inevitable as the sun rising each morning, as inevitable as Bokuto’s smile knocking the air from his chest and making his heart flutter, as inevitable as the war past the horizon and the clatter of gold on stone.

“Sir Bokuto Koutarou,” Akaashi said, his voice on the verge of breaking. “Rise.”

_ Stay. _

Bokuto rose, and the hall burst into applause once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I took creative liberty with the knight vows cuz idk how it works loool. [here's](https://history.howstuffworks.com/historical-figures/knight3.htm) the website i referenced, but literally everything else was me talking outta my ass
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this fic! i certainly enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> [promo tweet](https://twitter.com/shesusismygod/status/1291792182014177280?s=20) | [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works) | [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/shesusismygod)


End file.
